


The Use of Telecommunications Technology for the Purposes of Self-Gratification

by CatBountry



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-05 18:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatBountry/pseuds/CatBountry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy and Medic have phone sex. That's pretty much it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Use of Telecommunications Technology for the Purposes of Self-Gratification

Medic hated vacations. 

Since he’d started working at RED and became involved with Heavy, they had become inseparable, both on the battlefield and off hours. But the vacations were different. For those two weeks Heavy, being the devoted son and brother he was, would see his family in Russia. The one time Medic had accompanied him was to be the last, as Heavy’s mother glared at the doctor during most of the visit, silently scrutinizing him. Neither he nor Heavy could discern if she knew, but to be safe they decided that Medic should not come over again. 

This time around, they’d hoped to go on holiday together. No interruptions, no family members or wives or annoying teammates to tag along… just the two of them relaxing, enjoying each other’s company for two whole weeks. Medic had even made arrangements in a hotel in Greece. It was looking to be a perfect getaway indeed… until one of Heavy’s sisters had announced that she was getting married. 

Heavy, of course, had to cancel on their plans. He couldn’t miss out on the wedding, hotel reservations or no. And since Medic’s wife was going off with the enemy Demoman on their own holiday, Medic found himself alone in this hotel, missing Heavy terribly. 

It was evening now, and Medic was lying on the bed made for two in a state of partial undress. He’d treated himself to a bottle of wine and he’d had a glass or three. As he lay on the bed, his face flushed and his hair mussed up and his shirt partially unbuttoned, he became acutely aware of just how lonesome he was. He wondered idly what Heavy was doing. 

His head fell to the side, and his gaze landed upon the phone sitting on the nightstand. He rolled over towards it, stretching out an arm to knock the receiver out of its cradle. Realizing that he could not dial it from this distance, he pulled himself up and over closer to the nightstand. Heavy had given him the phone number to his mother’s house; they’d only recently got one out there, and how Heavy managed to arrange for a phone line to be set up all the way out in Siberia was a mystery. Not that it much mattered now. Medic shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper with Heavy’s phone number written on it. He started to dial the number, pulling down on the rotary dial and listening to it click back into place with each spin. 

As he placed the receiver to his ear, he could hear the phone ringing. It rang once, twice, three times… he found himself wondering if this was a good idea. What if it would just keep ringing? Or worse, what if one of Heavy’s sisters answered… or worse, Heavy’s mother? It rung a sixth time and Medic was about to move to hang up when he heard the phone pick up. 

“… Hello?” a sleepy voice on the other end answered; a very deep, rumbling, Slavic voice. 

“Heavy!” Medic tried not to sound like an excited teenage girl but failed. “Heavy, I’m so glad you answered! I did not vake you, did I?” 

“Had not fallen asleep yet,” said Heavy. Medic could hear the yawn in his voice. “Is everyting okay, Doktor?” 

“Oh, I’m fine, Heavy, I'm fine,” Medic said, waving a flippant hand in the air. “It’s just I’ve had a few glasses of wine, and…” he gave a theatrical sigh. 

“And?” Heavy asked. 

“I’m lonely,” Medic whined. 

“You are drunk,” said Heavy flatly. 

“Not zat drunk,” Medic said with a pout. “Just tipsy.” 

“You should sleep it off,” said Heavy. “Have family over.” 

“Ah zey avake?” Medic asked, his head lolling to the side in a lackadaisical manner. 

“N-nyet,” said Heavy. “I do not tink so.” 

Medic gave a happy little hum. “Zat’s good,” he said. “Vhere ah you right now?” 

“In kitchen,” answered Heavy. 

A lecherous grin formed on Medic’s face. “Do you zhink you could move somevhere more… private?” 

There was a pause on the other end of the line. “Vhat are you tinking, Doktor?” Heavy asked. 

“Heavy,” said Medic, toying with the phone cord idly, “have you evah tried… phone sex before?” 

“Phone sex?” Heavy asked. “Like… have sex vit phone?” 

“Vhat? No!” Medic sat up. “It’s not literal, Heavy, don’t be silly. It’s dirty talk, over ze phone.” 

“Oh,” Heavy said. “Da, that makes more sense. Sorry, am sort of tired.” He paused, and Medic flopped back down on the bed. “But… am not very good at talking dirty in English. And you do not speak Russian very well.” His voice was lower now, hushed in tone. 

“Oh, don’t vorry about zat,” said Medic. “It von’t matter. I just need to hear your voice, Heavy. I miss you so terribly and I need you here viz me. Can you just indulge me, Schatz?” 

“Have never done dis before,” Heavy admitted. 

“First time for everyzing,” said Medic, smiling again. “You’re so confident vhen you’re in bed viz me… zis von’t be so different.” 

“Vell…” On the other end of the line, Heavy looked around the dark kitchen and down the hall. He picked up the telephone and tucked it under his arms. He shuffled towards the bathroom, held the phone receiver between his head and shoulder, and twisted the knob, pushing the door open as he leaned on it. He shut the door behind him and sat down on the toilet. 

“Am somevhere more private now,” Heavy said in a hushed voice. 

“Excellent,” Medic purred. “Now… tell me vhat you are vearing?” 

“Vhat am I vearing?” Heavy echoed. He looked down his chest. “Pajamas.” 

“I see,” Medic could work with this. “Ze ones viz ze little skulls and crossbones?” 

“Da,” said Heavy. “Same vones.” 

There was a pause while Medic waited for Heavy to elaborate. Medic rolled his eyes. “Heavy?” 

“Yes, Doktor?” 

“Don’t you vant to, I don’t know... make zis sound sexier?” Medic asked, sitting up a bit. 

“Am sitting on toilet in bathroom in mother’s house, vearing pajamas,” said Heavy. “I am not feeling so sexy right now.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” said Medic. “I alvays find you sexy.” 

Heavy gave a little chuckle and relaxed a bit. 

“Vhy don’t you try asking me vhat I’m vearing zen, hmm?” Medic asked, lying back down on the bed. 

“All right,” Heavy leaned back. “Vhat are you vearing, Doktor?” 

“Vhite shirt, grey trousers…” Medic looked down at his feet, “argyle socks. I took my tie und jacket off a while ago… it’s so hot here, Heavy.” He ran a hand down his chest as he said this. 

“Oh,” said Heavy. “Is very cold over here…” 

“Oh, if only I could be zhere to… keep you varm,” said Medic. “Oh, zis shirt I’m vearing… I should just… get rid of it.” He started to unbutton his shirt. 

Heavy could feel the blood rush to his face. “You are taking off shirt now?” 

“Mmm-hmm,” Medic hummed, popping another button. 

“You are… touching yourself den?” 

“Zat is ze general idea, mein Liebchen,” said Medic. His shirt was now open, and he was rubbing his chest. “Vould you like to open your top… maybe touch yourself for me?” 

Heavy set the phone down to remove his shirt completely, and placed it back against his ear. He lowered one massive hand and started rubbing his crotch through his pajama bottoms. Just thinking about Medic shirtless, lying on a bed and talking to him in that breathy, sensuous purr… it didn’t take long to get the blood flowing down there. 

Medic could hear Heavy’s breathing on the other end of the line. His own hand trailed down to his stomach. “Tell me vhat you vant to do to me, Heavy.” 

“I vant to make love to you, Doktor,” Heavy said in a husky voice. 

“Make love to me?” Medic asked. “Or fuck me?” 

“Uh…” Heavy couldn’t answer. He just pulled down his pants and started to stroke his anxious cock. 

“Don’t be shy, Heavy,” said Medic. “Tell me what you’d do to me. Give me details, bitte.” 

Trying to clear his mind, Heavy slowed himself down. “You are on bed,” he said. “I go on top of you. You already have shirt off.”

“It’s open, yes,” said Medic, grinning wide. “Go on…” 

“Your pants are still on,” Heavy said. 

“At ze moment, yes.” 

“I would rip them off,” Heavy commanded. 

Medic was more than happy to oblige, undoing his fly and sitting up to slide his trousers down past his knees, then kicking them off the rest of the way. “And my underpants?” 

Heavy paused a moment, and then gave a naughty little smirk. “I take them off vit my teeth.” 

The doctor gave an involuntary shudder as he slipped off his boxers, exposing his quickly hardening cock to the air. He ran his fingers along the underside of his shaft, biding his time. 

“Somevone is feeling frisky, aren’t zey?” Medic said, and bit his lip. 

“I tink I am getting hang of dis,” said Heavy, picking up speed again. “I can do anyting I vant to you, yes?” 

“Only because I’m allowing it,” said Medic. “Und I am just a little drunk and lazy.” 

The thought of a submissive Medic who wasn’t bossy or demanding only sent another rush of pleasure to Heavy’s groin. “If I were there,” said Heavy, working his cock now at a steady rhythm, “I vould grab you by your hair and make you suck me.” 

Another shudder racked Medic’s body. “Forward, aren’t you?” He said, and began to stroke his cock. With the phone on the bed next to his head, his other hand moved down to cup and play with his balls, gently massaging them. “I like zat.” 

“You’d better,” Heavy growled, tugging at his flushing erection. “I would shove it into your mouth, back into your throat.” 

Medic couldn’t respond. He just let out a moan at the thought and rubbed his cock with increased fervor. 

“You are sucking me and I am fucking your mouth,” said Heavy, pulling back on his foreskin and gave a gentle squeeze to the head. “Your mouth is so warm and wet…” 

“I should certainly hope so,” Medic said with a laugh. “Is zat all you’re going to do to me? Make me suck your schwanz?” 

“Nyet,” said Heavy. “Am getting warmed up.” 

Medic smiled through ragged breaths. “Do tell.” 

“I take penis out of your mouth,” said Heavy, but found himself cut off by Medic. 

“Don’t say penis,” he said, pausing in his masturbation. “It’s far too formal. Use somezing dirtier.” 

“Dirtier?” Heavy found himself completely thrown off, and let go of his engorged, throbbing dick, as it slowly drooped under its own weight. He caught it before it could touch the cold lid. “Like vhat?” 

“Like… I don’t know… ‘cock,’ I suppose,” said Medic. “Your long, hard, beautiful cock…” 

Heavy bit his lip and tugged at said cock. “Say more like dat.” 

“About zat fat cock of yours?” Medic licked at his lips just thinking about it. “Ze vone I vant to suck on, to run my tongue up und down it until you scream for mercy?” 

On Heavy’s end there was just ragged breathing and grunting. He was masturbating furiously now, his whole body wrought with tension, muscles pulled taught as he pulled at his aching cock. 

“You know,” said Medic, fondling his balls and venturing down further with his fingers, “just listening to you ovah zhere is erotic enough…” 

“Yes?” Heavy felt another rush through him, starting from his head and going straight to his groin. 

“But you know… what would push me ovah ze brink, mein Kushelbar?” Medic gasped in between phrases as he began to tease his ass with the tip of his finger. 

“Vhat is dat?” Heavy asked, the desperation and desire in his voice thick and palpable. 

Medic removed his hand from his cock to bring the receiver closer to his mouth, so he could better be heard as he spoke in a harsh whisper. “If you could be here to fuck me,” he said, and inserted his finger inside of him. 

Heavy sucked in his breath and held it to keep from bellowing like a bull. He beat himself with such intensity, he felt as if his body were flowing with electricity, causing every muscle to seize and tighten. 

“Fuck me, mein Heavy!” Medic cried out, having worked his finger inside to his prostate. “Fick mich!” 

Unable to restrain himself any longer, Heavy bit his lip and growled as he came on his stomach in several spurts, his feet arched upwards so only his toes touched the floor. Having heard this, Medic let out a sharp cry as he ejaculated in turn, gasping for breath as the orgasm ripped through his body. The two of them spent about half a minute just recovering, Medic lying on his bed and Heavy sitting on his mother’s toilet, just catching their breaths. 

“Danke, mein Schatz,” Medic said, reaching for a box of tissues on the nightstand. “I needed zat.” 

“You are velcome,” Heavy said with a chuckle. 

Medic let out a satisfied hum as he wiped the semen off of his chest. “Ve should do zis again sometime, ja?” 

“Vould much rather do this in person,” Heavy admitted. 

There was a brief, quiet moment between the two of them. It was in that moment that the fact that they were separated by thousands of miles seemed to hit home for both of them, as Medic rolled onto his side and hugged himself and Heavy just slumped forward. 

“I love you, Doktor,” Heavy said, breaking the silence between them. 

“I love you too, Kushelbar,” said Medic. “Ve shall see each ozzah again soon.” 

“Good night, Doktor.” 

“Gutt Nacht, Schatz.”


End file.
